The Killing Perfection
by Mistress Aya-chan
Summary: Kagome is lost. . . stuck 500 years in the past with no hope for love since Inuyasha has chosen another. Then she runs into sesshoumaru the only demon that could possibly restore her shattered heart.
1. First Love

**A/N: Hey! This is going to be my first Sesshoumaru and Kagome pairing so BE NICE! Also in some miraculous freak accident Sesshoumaru will now have both his arms**

**also you know the fluffy thing on his shoulder yeah I know it's not his tail but part of his outfit (_I should know I stare at his ass long enough to know it's not attached.) _BUT since this is MY story I will play with the laws of nature and _waves magic wand_ HA now it's his tail!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. . . If I did**

**A.) I would not be writing this fic and . . .**

**B.) Sesshoumaru - sama would be my love slave:3**

**Summary: A broken hearts fragments are scattered through out the wind, and a lonely girl ****trapped 500 years in the past is lost . . . Only to find him. . . with his molten amber eyes that when they look at you, you know he would kill you. His face deceptively beautiful like an angel . . . she knew without a second look that he is the killing perfection.**

**Chapter 1: First love**

The strong smell of death and burning flesh hung thickly in the air, the putrid smell overwhelming the young woman as she desperately grasped the last of the jewel shards. The battle is finally over. . .

Naraku is dead.

Three years ago . . . No one thought this day would come . It was like a fleeting dream too far off to really give a second thought to. Now it's happened and the only thing Kagome could think of was not the victory they had accomplished today but the death it had brung.

How many lives had to be sacrificed ? How many people have gotten hurt? Kagura died in battle facing against her master. . . she fought for the freedom she longed for. Bonkotsu, who surprised everyone when he joined in the efforts to stop Naraku . . . is now laying a few feet away . . . Dead.

Friend and foe alike have fallen and for what? The shikon no tamma. The thing. . . In Kagome's opinion is cursed.

"Kagome . . . did you get the shards?"

Startled Kagome turned to face the silver-haired hanyou, the object of her affections

Inuyasha.

"Yeah I have all of them."

Inuyasha nodded, their goal has finally been completed.

" Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered in question pushing a raven-colored strand of hair behind her ear. "What happens next?"

Inuyasha's only response "I don't know."

Kagome looked at him grimly her startling grey-blue eyes searching his face. . . giving her telltale signs. Right then she knew what he wanted to do next. . . something he would never admit to her.

Kagomes eyes began brimming with tears. The thought of losing Inuyasha is painful but she knew it would happen eventually. He still loves Kikyou, She saw it every time he abandoned her when he caught sight of Kikyou's soul collectors. There is a fiery passion enraging inside him

that only Kikyou can fulfill. Kagome gave up long ago on the hopes of fulfilling the void that resided in his heart. It was fruitless. So with a heavy heart she forced herself to accept it.

A sigh escaped her rose petal lips as she grabbed the small jar that rested around her neck. Kagome looked at the multiple shards resting in the palm of her hand and came to a decision. Now with renewed Determination burning in her eyes she yanked the tiny jar from her neck and uncorking the top she dumped the contents of it into her hand tossing the tiny jar away. She clasped both hands together.

Inuyasha rose a brow in question as he watched her grasp all the shards in both hands and started praying. He shuddered at the feel of the powerful miko energy surrounding her. Inuyasha had to admit she has grown much stronger since their first meeting. . . She is now stronger than Kikyou.

Kagome became consumed in an ethereal glow and she searched her mind for a pure thought. . . Then it came to her '_I wish everyone will be happy.' _The glow around her vanished and when she pulled her hands apart a **_Whole _**shikkon no tamma now rested in her palm.

"Here." Kagome handed the completed jewel to Inuyasha, He took it with shaking hands. . . shocked to finally be holding the thing he wished for. His Intense amber gaze searching Kagome's grey - blue ones.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. . . Inuyasha like I said before . . . I'm happy when your happy."

Inuyasha managed a weak smile

"You know I will miss that Naive thinking."

Kagome smiled back although it was fake it kept her going and it stopped the tears that have been threatening to spill.

"I will miss you too."

Those words seemed hollow as they escaped her lips. She watched Inuyasha turn away from her. . . He left to bury the bodies of their fallen comrades. Kagome turned to leave . . . it is time for her to go home. She started to walk to the bone eaters well.

It still amazes her how they fought so close to Keades village and yet not involve the villagers. . . it truly was a miracle.

A wind picked up blowing her raven colored tresses everywhere as if to tell her to stop. She did to only see the rest of the friends she loved. A small smile tugged at the corners of her mouth.

Miroku in his happiness oh having his life expanded another good 50 years scooped Sango in his arms spinning them both around in circles while Sango ACTUALLY giggled! (**A/N: GASP!**) Shippou was doing a cute little dance along Kirara celebrating the defeat of the vile Hanyou who thought himself truly demon.

"Kagome!" Shippou shouted as he stopped in mid - dance. "Where are you going?"

"Shippou - chan . . . it's time for me to go back to my own time." Kagome answered

" You will be back soon right?"

Kagome forced the tears that threatened to come back up down.

" I'm sorry Shippou - Chan . . . But no."

Everyone but Inuyasha stopped what they were doing.

" What do you mean?" asked Sango wrenching herself out of Miroku's grasp.

Kagome merely wiped at her eyes . . . " The adventure is over. . . I can't stay here I belong in my own time."

Miroku's violet eyes filled with the type of compassion and understanding only he could possess. Under the facade of the lecherous pervert is a man who understands the world more than anyone Kagome has ever met.

"We will miss you Kagome - Sama and you know your always welcomed back." He said seriously.

Kagome nodded '_he always knows exactly what to say.' _She thought smoothing out her light blue sun dress. No longer forced to wear that obnoxiously skimpy school uniform since she graduated high school last year.

"Hai . . . If you ever need a place to stay the exterminator village welcomes you." piped in Sango

Kagome gave a short laugh " Counting you and Miroku . . .you two ARE the village."

"Not for long. . . ." Miroku smiled devilishly as Sango blushed in Mortification.

"HENTAI!" She screamed hitting Miroku on the head with her fist.

Kagome took in the comfort that somethings will NEVER change.

"Well I better get going. . . the sun is setting and I don't want to walk alone at night." commented Kagome. . . but really she had no heart to face Kikyou . . . Because somewhere really, REALLY, deep inside her was the urge to push the clay pot into a river and watch her dissolve. (**A/N: I think we all had that urge once or twice. . . ) **

Sango rushed over to Kagome giving her a quick hug. " be careful." she whispered pulling away. Kagome smiled slightly. . . A genuine smile.

"I will. . . take care of shippou - Chan for me."

Sango nodded " I promise."

Kagome happy that shippou will be taken care of started wondering back towards the well. Which is a good few hundred yards away. Various thoughts filled her mind as she walked through Inuyasha's forest her friends disappearing from sight. . . did she really have to leave so soon? Yes. She didn't want to see Inuyasha embrace Kikyou the way she wanted him to embrace her. It simply would be to painful. . .

**Utada Hikaru : First love (song)**

_The last kiss_

_tasted like tobacco_

_A bitter and sad smell_

_Tomorrow, at this time _

_Where will you be?_

_Who will you be thinking about?_

Kagome closed her eyes in despair. . . Kikyou has finally won. . . but then again Kagome never really had a chance did she?

_You are always gonna be my love_

_even if I fall in love with someone once again_

_I'll remember to love_

_You taught me how_

_You are always gonna be the one_

_It's still a sad song _

_Until I can sing a new song_

_The paused time is about to start moving_

_There's many things that I don't want to forget about . . ._

Kagome sighed. . . Inuyasha has taught her so much. . . Baka Hanyou probably doesn't

realize it. He was her first love . A love her young heart will never forget.

_Tomorrow at this time_

_I will probably be crying _

_I will probably be thinking about you_

_you will always be inside my heart_

_You will always have your own place_

_I hope that I have a place in your heart too_

_Now and forever you are still the one _

_It's still a sad song_

_Until I can sing a new song_

_You are always gonna be my love_

_Even if _

_I fall in love with someone once again_

_I'll remember to love_

_You taught me how _

_You are always gonna be the one_

_It's a sad song _

_Until I can sing a new song _

**(End song)**

Kagome sniffled . . . No she will not cry! She is stronger than this! She stopped the tears that threatened to fall when she came to the bone- eaters well. Her slender fingers caressing the soft wood of the lip of the well. This will be her last travel through time. She could only smile back at the feudal era as a happy memory.

She carefully lifted herself up and jumped into the well. . . . . . . . . NOTHING HAPPENED! No familiar floating sensation she gets when traveling through time. . . nothing.

'_What's going on?' _She wondered now standing at the bottom of the well looking up to only see blue skies instead of the shrine roof. Then the realization dawned on her .

The Shikon shards are what got her through the fabrics of time. . . without them she couldn't go back . "No." she whispered

Kagome Higurashi is stuck 500 years in the past. . . her mother, brother, and grandfather will be nothing but a fading dream. For the first time since defeating Naraku . . . Kagome collapsed to the ground and cried.

**A/N: Sooo What did you think? Good? Bad? Fantastic? Review and tell me also flames are welcomed. And look out for the next chapter Fukai Mori . . . this is when Sesshoumaru comes in. **


	2. Fukai Mori

**A/N: Wow I never thought I would get so many reviews so quickly! 6 in one day! ****I would like to thank one reviewer for their very helpful advice and I will try to fix it. Also this is the Sesshoumaru chapter (_Claps). _There is something I want to mention in every chapter there will be lyrics and in this chapter it is the Fukai Mori lyrics . . .now I am not sure if the lyrics I have are the real English translation. . . there are many different English ****versions of this song so I picked the best one that would fit the story. So I apologize if it is the wrong English translation.**

**Disclaimer: Damn Lawyers making me say things I don't want to. . . (sigh) I don't own Inuyasha the show belongs to Rumiko Takahashi ,BUT this Sesshoumaru plushy IS MINE ! (hugs it tightly) **

**Chapter 2: Fukai Mori**

Beautiful. The one word is an utter understatement when used to describe the cold Youkai (**A/N: Sp?) **Lord of the west.

So close. . .

He could sense that he is close to the human woman that traveled with his idiot half - brother. The one that resembled the dead miko.

The very same woman that never showed fear facing against him . . . but she would stare at him this look of compassion every time he would face his half - brother in battle. That stare haunted his thoughts . . . filling him with a sadistic urge to rip at her soft flesh with his claws to see if she would scream.

The look simply annoyed him. He is the great Lord of the western lands and he did NOT need compassion, But . . . the woman not fearing him? That intrigued him.

While most of the population ran when he sent one of his icy glares their way that could teleport them ass naked to Antarctica . . . She stood her ground.

Sesshoumaru sniffed the air around them. His delicate nose picking up her intoxicating scent. The scent is very alluring, and it seemed to awaken the Youkai within, calling to it, demanding it's attention. The elegant lord followed the smell.

Her scent smelled strongly of Lavender and Vanilla. An intoxicating combination. He followed it until he came to a well where he watched the woman climb out of it . He could smell the salt of her tears, and the sorrow spiking her scent. Sesshoumaru's amber eyes narrowed. Red bled into the lovely iris. He could tell her spirit is broken and her heart shattered.

No doubt his idiot of a half - brother's doing. . .

88888888888 - 8888888888888888888

When Kagome finally climbed out of the well, night had fallen. Shrouding the forest in complete darkness. The only source of light is the crescent moon poking through the thick canopies of the trees.

Rubbing at her sore eyes, Kagome begun walking back towards Keade's village but stopped when she caught a glimpse of silver through the trees. Her eyes widened in shock. . . .

There no less than twenty feet away stood Sesshoumaru.

She noticed that his eyes held a red twinge. The eyes were deadly but his face. . . his the face of a demonic angel. Just looking at him. . . you knew he is the killing perfection.

The darkness around them seem to illuminate his body making him glow. His silence is thunderous.

Sesshoumaru watched her eyes go wide in shock. But still she held no fear, Just surprise.

It amused him how brave this human truly is . . . The red twinge in his eyes disappeared. For some odd reason the fact that she did not fear him pleased him. He kept his face emotionless when he asked . . .

" Girl, Why are you not with my Idiotic half - brother?"

His voice, Kagome realized is cold. She could have sworn the temperature dropped a few degrees when he spoke.

Kagome shivered and wrapped her arms around herself. She might as well tell him the truth besides she learned from experience that demons can smell it when you lie.

" he doesn't need me anymore."

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed at her words. " Explain Girl."

"I'm no longer needed I've done my part the adventure is over."

As the words left her lips it was like a slap in the face. The harsh reality settling in.

No more friends, No more family, No more Inuyasha.

" So he chose the dead miko after all. . . . The Fool." he said, turning his back on Kagome. Even if the girl is a mystery. . .one he wished to solve, he does not have precious time to waste. There are more important matters. Like the reason he came here to Inuyasha's forest.

"Wait! Sesshoumaru! . . . May I travel with you?" Kagome asked, Before she even could think of what she was asking. The need to be close to someone even the cold demon lord of the west is great and at this moment she did not wish to spend her days alone by the well hoping the well will open up and swallow her whole.

Sesshoumaru looked over his shoulder, one graceful eyebrow arched. Did he wish to travel with a ningen? Something weak and pathetic that would need constant protection. But then again her miko powers could be useful and he would get to solve this mystery he only knows as Kagome. . .

"Hai."

Kagome blinked a few times. . . . . Did he just say yes? The fact that she asked a demon that tried to kill her and her friends multiple times . . .no scratch that he seemed to try to kill her _Friends_ multiple times not her. . .In fact he saved her a few times. But the point his that's one thing. But he actually saying yes was too much. Yet she couldn't help feel a sense of peace in his presence. So not one to look a gift hoarse in the mouth. . . she started to follow him into the darkness of the deep forest.

**Fukai Mori - do as infinity (Song)**

_Even now, in the depths of the deep, deep forest_

_An abandoned heart remains in hiding _

_So tired out that they haven't_

_The strength to search_

_The people disappear _

_Into the eternal darkness _

Kagome followed Sesshoumaru silently, biting her lower lip in nervousness. Should she be following him? Maybe it would have been smarter to go to keade's . . . '_yeah.' _Whispered a tiny voice in the back of her mind '_and become bitter watching Kikyou's and Inuyasha's relationship grow. . .' _

_When I was still little I'm sure _

_I would have been able to see it_

_The more we live _

_The more we lose, little by little,_

Sesshoumaru could hear Kagome walking behind him. Could that woman be quiet? It's like she made it personal mission to walk on every twig in their path. Maybe bringing her along was not the smartest thing to do. . .But his Youkai within seemed content with her around. . . another puzzle to solve.

_Clad in our deceptions and lies _

_we stand petrified, noiselessly _

_Without even realizing the color of the blue,_

_Blue sky the days passing by keep changing _

_surpassing artificial outlines,_ _living for today_

_A chained up heart again starts in motion_

_If I just knew the rhythm of time_

No. One thing Sesshoumaru knew is that accepting this woman was a smart choice. He has prided himself on his intelligence , the very mind that can think of a million solutions to any problem, that has over a thousand battle strategies stored. He could keep up the emotionless facade without even thinking on it. Finding her was a smart choice her abilities will eventually come in handy. . . **SNAP** If he didn't kill her first. . .

_I'm sure I could fly again_

_As we continue to wonder we keep on living_

_Everywhere we go looking for light that_

_We can believe in_

_I'll start walking with you now _

_The more we live_

_The more we lose little, by little_

_clad in our deception and lies _

_We stand petrified noiselessly _

_As we continue to wonder we keep on living,_

_Everywhere_

_We go blocking off the road to turn I'll continue _

_Walking, eternally we stand petrified noiselessly _

_We continue to live eternally _

**(End Song)**

Kagome . . . not one to take silence for long tried to start off conversation.,

"Sesshoumaru . . . Where are we going?"

He said nothing but continued on walking.

"Of course he's a jerk just like his brother." she muttered under her breath.

In a flash she could feel his slender fingers wrap tightly around her neck. She looked up locking grey - blue eyes to Amber. His eyes are very cold unlike his brothers. But she could almost see something in their frigid depths . . . she just can't figure out what.

"You will not compare me to my incompetent half - brother . . . To do so means your death." Sesshoumaru said in a deadly whisper.

Kagome refused to be afraid. Deep inside she knew he would not hurt her. If anything his demonic aura seemed to calm her down. The only time she was afraid in his presence was when they first met.

"Why do you not fear me?" he asked letting go of her neck

"The same reason Rin is not afraid of you." she answered ,

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes Great another human that is hopelessly devoted to him. Just what he needed. But why would she be devoted to him? Perhaps she does not realize what she is saying. The woman has only met Rin a handful of times she could not know what Rin feels for him. Probably used the child as an example.

Grudgingly he accepted her answer. He turned and began walking once again, Kagome stood in shock '_Kami - Sama I'm an idiot.' _She mentally screamed at herself.

"Woman, come or I will leave you behind." Sesshoumaru said over his shoulder.

Kagome followed him obediently a type of excitement washing over her. A new adventure is beginning and only time will tell where the adventure will lead . . .

**A/N: So that was chapter 2 Kagome's now traveling with Sesshoumaru Who'd have thought. Anyway be on the look out for chapter 3 I'm not going to give detail the only thing I will say is hot springs. Oh the wonderful things that could happen in the hot springs. **

**R+R flames welcomed **


	3. Trouble at the hotsprings

**A/N: OMG! I can't believe I have twenty reviews already! I figured I would only get like ten. Anyway keep them coming they really encourage me to write. Also there will be no song in this chapter. . . sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the story plot and a few original characters.**

**Chapter 3: trouble at the hot springs.**

The moon slowly disappeared from the sky as the sun started to rise over the horizon. Kagome could feel her abused muscles scream in protest with each step she took. Exhaustion washing over her like a tidal wave.

Kagome has never traveled all night before usually she would make Inuyasha stop by saying the magic word 'sit.' But Sesshoumaru doesn't have a rosary around his neck so simple commands are useless and most likely if she tried it would result in her death. '_What I would give for a hot soak and some sleep.' _She thought stifling a yawn.

Sesshoumaru could sense the weariness of the girl. He heard her stagger and he silently cursed. Pathetic humans and their need for rest. If he didn't stop the woman would be useless and probably pass out. The woman didn't complain and that put her a good few steps above Jaken in the respect department. But still she's weak. Sesshoumaru's Youkai within growled and his eyebrow twitched. Dammit! What is his fascination with this creature.

He suddenly stopped and smirked when he heard her surprised 'eep' when she ran into his back.

"We stop here." he commanded in a tone that made Kagome shiver.

Although he couldn't see it, Kagome gave him her best smile. "Finally." she sighed, stretching out her sore limbs.

She noticed Sesshoumaru leaving to lean against a tree a few feet away from her. A few strands of his long silvery hair fell across his face.

Kagome not one to resist, walked over to him. She noticed that his eyes were closed and the smile that began forming widened. '_ So demons get tired too even great lords of the west.' _She thought grinning like a cheshire cat. Soon she was so close to him their noses touched. Gently and with quick movement she pushed his hair away from his face tucking it behind a pointed ear.

"There much better." She whispered

His eyes shot open and Kagome jumped. Sesshoumaru let out a low growl his Amber eyes narrowing.

"What do you want human?" he asked coldly.

Kagome began to back away nervously, "Um. . . is there a hot spring near here by chance?"

Sesshoumaru grunted " To the left approximately thirty feet away."

"Um. . . Arigato." said Kagome, a sigh relief escaping her '_For a minute I thought he was gonna be angry.' _She thought shaking her head '_But what do I care not like I want to please him or anything.' _(**A/N: _sniffs air_ smells like denial.) **

"Well Ja ne." She said to Sesshoumaru walking in the direction to the hot spring.

The very thought of having the warm water relaxing her sore body is bliss. . . Until she remembered that she doesn't have her yellow pack. '_I must of forgotten it at Keade's .' _Kagome cursed her shampoo was in that bag! And her soap. . . and food . . . and clothes . . .

"Dammit!" She muttered

The thought of having to put the same underwear back on was enough to make her shudder.

Kagome was tempted to go back to ask to see if Sesshoumaru would go get it (**A/N: Fat chance)** But the sight of the hot spring threw all teachings of proper hygiene from her mind. Stripping quickly as possible to jump in.

Kagome soon found herself dipping low into the water, her face barely above the surface.

"This feels great." she mumbled not noticing once that two pairs of eyes were watching her. . .

' _I wonder if the fluffy thing resting on Sesshoumaru's shoulder is his tail.' _Wondered Kagome giggling at the utter randomness of that thought.

'_Maybe I should stare at his butt to see if it's attached. Mom would love him to pieces if it were his tail.'_

"Mom. . ." she whispered "I . . . miss you."

It's been nearly twelve hours since the well stopped working and it's been twelve hours since Naraku has died and she started to travel with the cold hearted lord. She sighed

"I guess I owe Sesshoumaru for letting me come with him."

"What a pretty girl."

Kagome jumped startled her eyes growing as big as saucers. . . "W- - Wh - - Who's there?"

"Lovely Child."

"Who are YOU?" She screamed

A grotesque looking demon emerged from the bushes it wore nothing, It just stood naked letting Kagome know 'it' is a he. . . His skin looked like the color of mucus and he had black beady eyes. The demon is an Oni demon. Kagome once saw a picture of them in one of her grandpa's books. The description said that they crave young flesh and usually kills the victim before they would fuck it.

Kagome gulped audibly.

The Oni smiled flashing razor fangs. " YOUNG FLESH!" He screamed flying at her at an inhuman speed.

"HIRETUKEN!" Screamed Kagome putting her hand up in front of her. A bright purple light shot from her palm hitting the demon.

The Oni hissed falling into the water.

"FUCK!" she screamed trying to pull herself out of the hot spring. She cursed loudly when she felt her foot get caught between two rocks at the bottom of the water.

A loud roar echoed around her as the Oni emerged from the water and began swimming towards her again at the neck breaking speed.

Kagome closed her eyes waiting for the inevitable. . . nothing. Slowly she opened an eye to see a floating Oni head. She screamed and tried to swim away but she was still stuck.

" Calm down girl. . .it's dead."

Kagome turned her head to see Sesshoumaru standing sword in hand blood slowly dripping off it. He killed it. He killed the Oni demon.

The damn thing probably took ten years off her life span it scared her so bad.

Sesshoumaru sheathed his sword and walked over to her. Kagome squeaked and dipped lower in the water. '_I'm NAKED!' _

Sesshoumaru bent over and grabbing her arm he pulled her out. She tried to cover herself but to no avail. He can see everything no matter what she tried to do.

He gently set her on the ground where then he threw her, her clothes.

"Here get dressed we must leave soon."

Not one to argue she quickly got dressed. " where are we going?"

"To my castle."

Kagome gasped in shock. He answered her question!

"Why?"

"Because I need to keep you safe."

Kagome's Jaw dropped. Did he care about her? What was going on? Finally she came up to something very odd. . .

"Why were you in Inuyasha's forest ?"

**A/N: YES EVIL CLIFFY MAWHAHA . Anyway chapter not that great but basically a lead up chapter to a good chapter my favorite one. Chapter four cause it's where Kagome share her first kiss with Sesshoumaru. . . oops spoiled it sorry. Any way here's a glossary of Japanese words I will use in my story. . . ENJOY!**

**R+ R Flame welcomed**

**Ohayo Gozaimasu good morning (formal)**

**Kami (sama) : God**

**Miko: priestess**

**Matte: Wait!**

**Okaa - san: mother **

**Otou - san: Father**

**Demo: But**

**Chikshou: Damn**

**Shimatta: Dammit!**

**Kuso: Shit**

**Oyasumi (nasai) : good night (formal)**

**Ningen No Baka: Idiotic human**

**Baka: Stupid**

**Kisama: Bastard**

**Mou: something like 'geez' **

**Hoari: short silk Jackets**

**Habutae and Tsumugi: Two sorts of fabrics for Hoari's exterior Habutae : black reeled silk and Tsumugi: hand spun silk.**

**Yukata: Summer Kimonos **

**Hakama: Japanese pants**

**Ookami: Wolf**

**onna: Woman**

**Ikou: Lets go!**

**Monku: Bitch**

**Doushita no: what's wrong? **

**Urusai: shut up**

**Arigato: thank you**

**Ja ne : see you later **

**Hiretuken: mean Bastard **

**Omae o Korosu : I'm gonna kill you**

**Ai Shiteru : I love you**


	4. Return to Innocence

**A/N: Wow . . . so many reviews so. . . loved! (_squeals and hugs all reviewers.) _I love you so much ! Now remember that has you read this incredibly short chapter. . . ;) **

**Disclaimer: I don't Own it. I just use it. **

**_88888Quick recap8888888888888888888888_**

" Why were you in Inuyasha's forest?"

_**8888 End recap 88888888888888888888888**_

**Chapter 4: Return to innocence **

Sesshoumaru glared openly at the woman known as Kagome. . .The woman asks to many damned questions. But the question happened to be a good one.

He didn't want to admit that he . . . The Great Lord of the Western lands have been running away from assassins. No . . . to say something along those lines would make him seem weak.

Weakness is not an option.

Neither was saying that the reason he ran from his castle was to keep Rin safe while the assassins followed him. He would rather see Jaken ass naked doing a fan dance before he admitted that he _might _actually _have_ a heart.

So with his mind set, Sesshoumaru simply decided not to let her know.

"None of your business."

Kagome huffed . . . none of her business . . . THE HELL IT WASN'T! Sesshoumaru knows something about that Oni demon and why it showed up. Damn thing attacked her. . . yeah it IS her business! With anger blazing in her eyes, she puffed up her chest, took a deep breath and began ranting. . .

"NONE OF MY BUSINESS! An Oni demon just attacked me! I also know that you know WHY . . . or else you wouldn't be worried about keeping me safe! AND ANOTHER THING I - - -"

Kagome trailed off in mid - rant, Sesshoumaru's cold amber eyes dancing with fury drained away her anger. . . replacing it with nervous tension. She let out a short nervous laugh smoothing out her purple sun dress.

'_Kami why can't I keep my mouth shut?' _She wondered

Quicker than lightning Sesshoumaru held Kagome pinned to a tree. He held her hands above her head with his own. His body pressed tightly against hers. His face impassive, but his eyes danced with a furious passion. When he spoke his voice is low and deadly.

"First thing wench I worry for no one, Second when I say it's none of your business you will not question me. . .To do so means you WILL be punished."

Before Kagome could reply he pressed his lips to her own . . .

**- Return to Innocence (Enigma)**

_Love - Devotion _

_Feeling - emotion _

His lips were possessive as he attacked her mouth. A rising feeling of passion bubbling up inside him. He slowly let her hands go as he trailed his hands down her sides caressing them with a feather - light touch.

_Don't be afraid to be weak _

_Don't be proud to be strong_

Kagome too shocked at the lords sudden advances she submitted to him. She could feel his hands reaching up to cup her full - sized breasts, He squeezed and she squeaked pushing herself forward into his touch. She knew it was wrong . . .But even the worst sin is the sweetest.

_Just look into your heart my friend_

_That will be the return to yourself _

_The return to Innocence._

Sesshoumaru smirked against her lips. His tongue darted out of his mouth licking her sweet rose petal lips for entrance. She gave in willingly. . . His tongue began to explore the sweetness of her mouth. . .

She tasted as good as she smelled.

_If you want, then start to laugh _

_If you must, then start to cry_

_Be yourself don't hide _

_Just believe in destiny._

Kagome's mind went wild. . . ' _this isn't right . . .what of . . . OH DAMN what's his name------------ INUYASHA! Yeah that's it. . . ooh'_ She moaned at the feel of him leaving her mouth to trail butterfly kisses down her jaw to her neck where he lightly nipped at the sensitive flesh with his fangs. . . '_ No this is too fast. . . but - can't - resist!' _She thought running her finger through his silvery locks . . . '_Damn his hair is orgasmic!' _

_Don't care what people say _

_Just follow your own way _

_Don't give up and use the chance_

_To return to innocence._

The feeling of Kagome strocking his hair brought delighted shivers down his spine. He could feel his manhood swell and he silently hoped it wouldn't be noticeable through his Hakama . . .

_That's not the beginning of the end _

_That's the return to yourself_

_The return to Innocence. _

**( End song ) **

Sesshoumaru pulled away abruptly, leaving a rather stunned Kagome leaning against a tree. . . Her grey - blue eyes glazed with passion, her breathing shallow. . . an image of her naked withering beneath him flashed through his mind but he was quick to banish it from his thoughts.

No. He couldn't afford to get tangled up with this woman _Human_ woman . . . It simply won't be possible. Putting the emotionless mask into place, He put graet distance between himself and Kagome.

"Come wench . . . We leave."

Kagome quickly gathered her wits and began following him, gently touching her lips she began her journey to the western lands.

That kiss will be burned into her memory. Forever.

**A/N: Hee Hee sorry for the short chapter but . . .That was such an awesome ending point I couldn't continue. Anyway I hoped you enjoyed it I know I did ;) Next Chapter will be about Rin. . . She is SO CUTE! ;3 **

**R+R Flames welcomed**


	5. My Will

**A/N: Yes It's Chapter 5 . . . wow . . . Anyway check out my new one - shot The sins of a demon lover because you know you want too. . . it has a Lemon!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha the day that happens Satan gives me his throne in hell willingly.**

**Chapter 5: My Will (1st ending)**

A lovely young girl that looked only of the age of nine, sat staring out of the window in her room. Her big bright chocolate eyes looked mournfully at the crescent moon that has finally risen.

The moon has always reminded her of Sesshoumaru - sama.

A sigh escaped her lips , " Sesshoumaru - sama has been gone too long."

"RIN!" The loud squawking broke her train of thought. Another sigh, '_Great.' _she thought '_What Rin do now?' _

"RIN!"

Her door busted open and there stood a rather ugly looking toad demon with big bulging yellow eyes.

"Hai Jaken?"

"Did you cause the commotion in the kitchens?" He squawked his grip tightening on the staff of two heads.

"But Jaken!" Rin cried turning to face him "it was not Rin's fault they were mean too Rin!"

Jaken sneered "Ningen no baka . . . Sesshoumaru - sama did not bring you back to the house of the moon to cause trouble!"

Rin sniffed wiping her eyes with her Kimono sleeve "Rin telling on you . . .you called Rin Baka!"

Jaken's Jaw dropped . . . Sesshoumaru - sama would have his head on a platter if he upset Rin. Damn!

"Do not bring Sesshoumaru - sama into this ! Bothering him after a long journey will make him angry!"

Rin smiled and if it was possible at the young and naive age of nine it looked rather evil. . . "I know . . .Demo he will be mad at you."

Jaken looked at the young child as if she had sprouted a second head . . . The child had the mind of a demon. . .

Without another word Jaken turned and left his masters wards corridors. '_Ningen no baka.' _He thought closing the door.

Rin let out a small giggle as she turned back to her window. '_Baka Jaken_ _is too easy.' _she thought _' now if only Sesshoumaru - sama would come back. . .' _

Rin is a very smart little girl. . . overhearing a few guards talking and weaseling information from Jaken it didn't take much to figure out why Sesshoumaru left without much notice. She knew that someone is trying to kill her Sesshoumaru - sama.

'_Oh . . . Sesshoumaru - sama please be all right . . . Otou - san' _

_**With Inuyasha **_

The night air seemed to calm his flustered nerves. It's been three days since Kagome has left. And in those three days Inuyasha as never felt more confused than he did right now. Without Kagome here with him he seemed to feel . . . this constant ache in the pit of his stomach like he lost something important.

He already has mated with Kikyou leaving his demon mark on her claiming her as his. But a part of him couldn't help but wonder . . . What if he did this too quickly? Sitting in his tree and thinking about these thoughts he realized '_I love Kagome.' _

The only thing he loved with Kikyou was the memory of her.

" I'm Such a Baka." he muttered looking over his shoulder at Keade's hut where the now living Kikyou slept.

With a clawed hand Inuyasha pushed a strand of silver hair from his face.

This Kikyou still harbors feelings fo hatred and sorrow. Nothing like the old Kikyou he loved.

He gave up the jewel to bring her back to only wish he had Kagome.

"Dammit!" He cursed

He lost the one person that truly cared for him.

**Song My Will -** **(1st ending) **

_Quietly awakening . . ._

_I always, always wish_

_That these fleeting thoughts_

_would reach you. . ._

With Firm resolution Inuyasha made up his mind. He will go and get Kagome. Bring her back to live with him, take his mate mark off of Kikyou and start new with Kagome.

_Unable to move forward across " just a little more." Distance_

_The way I see before me is always blocked_

_Every time the days I want to see you but can't pile up_

_My strong heart beat turns into heartbreak,_

Inuyasha jumped from his position in his tree and landed gracefully on the ground. '_Don't worry Kagome. . .I won't make the same mistake twice.' _

_If there is such a thing as " eternity." _

_I won't believe, even if I have been hurt before_

_Because I'm clumsy I won't stop; I won't give into anyone_

_I think of you_

_and that alone is enough_

_To make the tears start to flow now._

Inuyasha took off to the bone eaters well, saying his silent goodbyes to Kikyou . . . Irony is a cruel mistress.

_I always, always wish_

_That these fleeting thoughts would reach you. . ._

_I've known all to well about pretending to be strong _

_But since then, My doubts have vanished. _

_There's definitely things I want to show you_

_And so many words I want to hear _

_I want to see all sides of you,_

_When you laugh and cry_

_So I'll stop waiting and seize my "Chance." _

_I think of you and that alone is enough _

_To make the tears start to flow_

_Now my distant voice can't reach you now, _

_But so that someday it definitely will . . ._

Inuyasha arrived at the well, His Amber eyes widen in shock. Not only could he smell Kagome's scent trailing off into the woods which means she's still here but something else all to familiar intertwined with her scent . . .

"Sesshoumaru . . ."

**A/N: Ah Irony is a bitch. . . Hee, Hee** **anyway R+R Flames Welcomed **


	6. Revelations

**A/N: GASP! I am back from the grave and updating. . . YEAH!**

**

* * *

**

**The Killing Perfection**

**By: Mistress Aya-Chan**

**Chapter 6: ( Revelations) **

Kagome looked blankly into the fire she started.. .They would be at Sesshoumaru's castle by morning. Something she can honestly feel excited about. What would the castle look like? Would it be just as regal as Sesshoumaru?

And these weren't the only things plaguing her mind. One thing she couldn't wrap her mind around. . .That kiss.

That Kiss.

It happened to be the best kiss she EVER experienced. Not that she had many kisses before. . .Just from Hojo and Inuyasha. Now she can add Sesshoumaru to the short list of men she as ever kissed.

Kagome stole a glance at Sesshoumaru, Who happened to be sitting a few feet away from her, His back against the tree. He looked so relaxed. . .at least that's the image his posture gave her. . .his face. . .as beautiful as it is, is still blank.

Sesshoumaru caught her looking and Kagome turned away quickly a blush staining her cheeks. Her blush deepened when she realized she was blushing AT SESSHOUMARU !

'_Oh Kami what is going on? Why am I feeling this way about a man I hardly know?' _She thought feeling ashamed of herself for even having these unexplained feelings.

About a week ago her heart yearned for Inuyasha. To the point where she would of thrown her life away to be with him. But now since traveling with his emotionless half-brother. . . she realized that Sesshoumaru wasn't as emotionless as she thought.

Kagome sighed rubbing her temples knowing all this thinking is giving her migraine. This situation that fate dealt her seemed to be as clear as muddy water.

Again her thoughts went back to that kiss. . .It was breath taking, earth shattering, knee buckling goodness. And being honest with herself she yearned to kiss those soft lips of the demon lord once again.

When she kissed Inuyasha. . .She felt calm. . .his kisses were always gentle a feather-light brush of the lips.

When Hojo kissed her (That one and ONLY time.) She felt as if she would throw up. . .

Then finally Sesshoumaru's kiss. . .The kiss that brought her nerves on fire and made her feel like the earth started to quiver from the pure ecstacy that emitted from her being.

Thinking about it some more, Kagome came to the conclusion that she lusted after the demon lord and nothing more.

Kagome smiled, YES that's it . . . she lusted after him! What person could deny his unearthly features! No woman (or man for that matter) Could truly look at him and say their not interested!

"What are you so happy about girl?"

Kagome shivered at the sound of his voice but ignored it as she turned around to give him an award winning smile. "Nothing. . .I just came to a revelation that's all."

Sesshoumaru merely grunted. . .

His thoughts going to the kiss they had shared. . .His demon was happy. . .VERY happy and that worried him. Not that he would admit it of course. '_I did it to shut her up and mind her business.' _He thought or at least that's what he told himself. . .

It simply was a temporary slip of his control. . .

Yes . . .That's it. . .

A temporary slip of his control.

* * *

**A/N: That is chapter 6 I'm glad I finally updated . . . heh. . . **

**Anyway don't you love it when two characters who obviously like each other are in denial?**

**No ahh well it goes with the story. WORK WITH ME PEOPLE! Next chapter will be about kikyou finding out Inuyasha's intent and Kagome becoming Rin's guardian since Jaken mysteriously disappeared. :WINK:**

**R+R , Flames welcomed. **


	7. Grip!

**A/N: Yes I have decided to update early. . .WARSHIP ME! Hee J/K any way I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. . . The Lawyers holding me at gun point told me so.**

* * *

**The Killing Perfection**

**By: Mistress Aya-Chan**

**Chapter 7:(GRIP!)**

Kikyou awoke a small smile playing across her features. Ever since she has mated with Inuyasha her world seems to be getting a little brighter. . .The hatred slowly fading away being replaced with longed for love.

Indeed it's been bliss.

"Good morning sister." Keade smiled the wrinkles in her face bunching together. . .Every wrinkle, every scar, every laugh line proved her age and wisdom and even though Keade is her younger sister. . .Kikyou couldn't help but hold respect for her as if she was her elder.

"Good morning." was her reply as the young woman stood stretching out her tired limbs.

"Ye seem a little happier than usual sister." Commented the old woman her one eye bright with hope. . . "could it be Inuyasha's doing?"

Kikyou grinned which surprised Keade "Maybe. . ."

Keade chuckled "Well I'm glad to see Ye in a good mood."

Kikyou merely nodded as she made her way out of the hut. "I'm going to see Inuyasha. . .I'll be back to help you with the daily chores in a little while."

The old woman smiled "Take all the time Ye need."

Kikyou laughed at her sister's suggestive words and left to find Inuyasha. . .Almost blinded by the obnoxiously bright morning sunlight. "INUYASHA!" she shouted, A smile making her normally stoic face look . . . happy.

Ten minutes went by and there was no Inuyasha.

Her smile dropped as she yelled for him once more. . .Still no answer.

"Lady Kikyou . . .are you looking for the demon?" one of the villagers asked , Kikyou looked at the Villager who spoke and realized it was one of the wives of the men who were out in the civil war.

"Yes."

The villager looked shocked as she answered "He went away during the night muttering Lady Kagome's name."

Kikyou's world shattered.

**GRIP! (4th InuYasha opening)**

_Scattered about are seven purple stars_

_Thoughts are brought together by each, crushing our cry out for love_

_Unable to escape from it, we cling to our dreams_

_We won't lose anymore to the everyday trickery_

"Th. . .Thank you." Kikyou whispered as the villager gave Kikyou an apologetic look as she walked away leaving the heart broken priestess alone.

_Wake up right now_

_Soon we seem to be surrounded_

_By the REAL world choking us_

_Your important person...is who?_

_In the luxury world, shards of eternity are appearing and disappearing_

_Touch and seize it, now let's precisely walk this way_

Kikyou was now faced with a decision . . . Forget him and the bond they shared . . .they **_still_** share. Or bring him back and show him exactly how much it hurt that he left for another woman.

Kikyou quickly schooled her features into an emotionless mask as she grabbed her bow in arrows and left in search of her beloved Hanyou..

_"Without regret" we advanced to our detination_

_Will we laugh? Will we cry? Will we be happy? Will we be unhappy?_

_Afterall now, yet I still don't understand_

_In the future you start to change; don't falter_

_That's life's essence_

_We're living just barely, we sent our answer_

_Even if it's different, and gives the wrong impression_

_But it's a powerful hope_

_Until that day you become the real thing_

_In this cruel world, love's bud will probably be smashed_

_Touch and seize it, we now we engrave it firmly_

_Wake up right now_

_Soon we seem to be surrounded_

_By the REAL world choking us_

_Your important person...is who?_

_In the luxury world, shards of eternity are appearing and disappearing_

_Touch and seize it, now let's precisely walk this way_

_In order to smile in the end, we now walk precisely this way_

**(END Song)**

Keade watched in sadness as her sister left in search on the Hanyou. . .

"Inuyasha . . .You Baka." The old woman whispered as she went back to gathering herbs.

88888888 **switch scene**8888888888

Kagome's mouth hung open in shock. . .No wait anything she is feeling surpassed shock a looong time ago.

The house of the moon . . .Sesshoumaru's castle. . . is honestly the most breath taking thing Kagome ever had the pleasure of laying her eyes upon. No words could possibly describe the sight before her.

The gardens all beautiful. . .the castle large and inviting. She could only imagine what the inside would be like. . .

Sesshoumaru smirked at Kagome doing a wondrous impression of a gapping fish.

"Close your mouth girl." He stated

Kagome did so her face flushing in embarrassment. "Sorry." she muttered under her breath.

"SESSHOUMARU-SAMA!"

A little pink flash and BOOM . . .Kagome was doing the impression of a fish again as Rin flung and effectively latched herself to Sesshoumaru's leg.

"Rin missed Sesshoumaru VERY much."

"Rin. . .Where is Jaken?"

Rin shook her head. . . "Rin do not know where Jaken-Sama is. . .Jaken disappeared on Rin. . . Rin got scared when she couldn't find Jaken-sama."

Sesshoumaru merely rose an eyebrow "I see. . .Rin let go I have business to attend to . . . Kagome will take care of you in place of Jaken until he is found."

Sesshoumaru began walking toward the castle leaving A very flustered Kagome. . .Not only did he call her by her first name but ALSO made her babysitter. . .

Rin began tugging on Kagome's hand. . . "Come on Kagome-Chan let's play."

The young child's smile became rather mischievous and Kagome had to wonder . . . What did Sesshoumaru put her up against?

* * *

**A/N: Wow another chapter finished? Soo soon? SWEET! ANYWAY you can think my muse for making me update so damn soon. . .**

**I mean my muse is freakin violent. . .:Shudders:**

**R+R Flames welcomed.**

**Also look out for Chapter 8 . . . (TROUBLE! And the castle princess.)**


	8. Trouble! and the castle princess

**A/N: Could it be. . . . GASP! I'm updating!**

**The killing Perfection**

**By: Mistress Aya-Chan**

* * *

**Chapter 8: ( TROUBLE! And the Castle Princess)**

Kagome Had a Feeling that Rin was a mischievous child. . . .A VERY STRONG feeling.

Also when Rin asked Kagome to play with her Kagome couldn't help but wonder EXACTLY what was it the young child would like to do because a simple game of hide and seek seemed to be out of the question.

Kagome grinned at the same girl tugging at her hand. "Ok Rin -Chan what would you like to play?"

Rin did an adorable thinking pose where she tapped her chin thoughtfully and bit her lip. . . .Then with out warning the young girl shouted . . ."LET'S PLAY DRESS UP WITH JAKEN!"

Kagome blinked rapidly a few times before saying "But Rin- Chan Jaken went missing. . ."

Rin smiled evilly reminding Kagome of her little brother when he wanted to pull a prank on her. For a minute Kagome almost thought Rin to be a little demon but quickly dismissed the idea. . .She probably acts this way hanging around demons all the time.

"Yes. . . But Rin know where's he at."

Kagome smiled, Even though it seemed wrong Kagome was almost excited to show that annoying little toad who was boss and to see what Rin could possibly do to the toad would most likely bring her to her knees laughing.

With a slightly evil grin herself Kagome laughed "Ok Rin- Chan we will play dress up with Jaken."

_**With InuYasha**_

Inuyasha made it to the demon exterminator village in a matter of days. He had yet to sleep nor eat anything for he was worried for Kagome's safety. If Sesshoumaru seriously did take her. Then she would be in a lot of danger.

Inuyasha sighed as he entered the village. . . his thoughts were mainly on saving Kagome but he couldn't help but feel a little guilty about leaving Kikyou without so much as a see you later.

"Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha looked down to see a little ball of fur hug him with everything it's worth. . .

Inuyasha's eyes softened "Hey Shippou."

"Inuyasha what are you doing here?" Asked a familiar girl with chocolate brown eyes.

Inuyasha pried the little fox kit off him and his shoulders slumped in exhaustion . . . .

"Sango I need to talk to you and Miroku in private."

Sango gave Inuyasha a strange look but didn't say anything she just merely gestured for Inuyasha to follow her as she told Shippou to go play while the grown ups talked. Shippou begrudgingly agreed and ran off to find Kirara.

Sango led Inuyasha to the weapons hut where Miroku sat polishing some of the swords. He looked up and was surprised to see Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha what are you doing here? I thought you'd be at the village with Kikyou."

Miroku didn't fail to see his friend flinch at the sound of his mates name. Miroku rose an eyebrow in question but decided not to say anything. Inuyasha will tell them if something happened in time.

"Sango, Miroku I have to talk to you guys. . .it's important. . .it's about Kagome. . ."

_**Back at Sesshoumaru's Castle**_

Kagome couldn't believe it. . . .

A giggle escaped from her and it was followed by many more until she went into a giggle fit. Rin merely grinned at her like a cheshire cat.

"Doesn't Jaken - Sama look pretty?" The little girl asked Causing the young miko to laugh harder. . . .Oh THIS was PRICELESS. There was no point to dress up Jaken. . .turns out Rin played that game already. The poor toad demon laid there bound and gagged with a pretty pink kimono on and a full blown make-up job done by a seven year old making him look like clown.

Kagome really wished she had a camera.

"Yes." Kagome giggled "He looks Very pretty."

The toad demon glared and began to wiggle around like a crazy person which made him look like

a deranged snake. This merely sent the two girls into a laughing fit.

"Rin."

That one word made both girls freeze as they turned around in slow motion to see non other than Sesshoumaru.

"Hai Sesshoumaru - Sama?" The girl asked quietly as she looked to the ground in shame. Kagome's heart went to the poor girl.

"Untie Jaken."

Rin quickly went and untied the poor toad who ripped out the gag from his mouth. . .

"You dirty little brat! How dare you. . ." Jaken never got to finish that sentence Sesshoumaru shoved his foot in the poor toad's face.

"Shut up Jaken."

Kagome giggled and Sesshoumaru turned his attention to her his amber eyes boring holes into her skin. Kagome gulped audibly as she grew nervous.

" Jaken escort Rin up to her room. I wish to speak with the young priestess."

Jaken mumbled something that sounded like Brats and Not another filthy human. His grumbling earned an icy glare from his lord which shut the little demon up quickly. As fast as he could Jaken escorted the little girl back to her chambers.

Kagome grew increasingly nervous as she was now left with the demon lord alone. . .

What could he possibly want with her?

* * *

**A/N: Yay Another chapter. . .I know you guys I have noticing they are a bit short but. . . .what can I say? Hey I'm trying. . .**

**R+R Flames are welcomed.**


End file.
